This invention relates to containers, and in particular to dual chamber containers for securing drinks such as carbonated beverages other comestibles, and other flowing items.
In today's marketplace for drinks such as colas, ginger ale, and beer, aluminum cans and either glass or plastic bottles are the containers of choice. Inevitably, opening these containers releases a portion of the original carbonation. Unless the entire contents of the container are consumed immediately, repeated opening and closing of the container results in a loss of carbonation, additionally causing a loss of original, fresh flavor. This is especially true in the case of current two liter plastic beverage bottles, with customers routinely complaining that a portion of the beverage has gone "flat" before the two liter contents are consumed.
Additionally, single content containers impose limitations overcome by dual chamber containers for juices, foods, detergents, and spreads as will be more fully discussed below.
Various devices and methods have been proposed for dual chamber containers as is evident from U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,569, issued Jul. 5, 1927. This patent teaches a reversible ice cream can which includes an intermediate partition to join to the inside of the can by means of a double or forked edge 3 (FIG. 1) to best provide two chambers, each having a dished bottom. Again, U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,499, issued Sep. 23, 1952, discloses a double container receptacle which enhances the interface between the two compartments by utilizing various intervening members so that the so-called "head space" or entrapped air has different aesthetic qualities, particularly when liquids of different colors are combined. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,841, issued Jan. 18, 1994, discloses a dual container connecting ring 4 (FIG. 2) for connecting two metal cans together in an easily separable manner. Doing so permits utilizing smaller cans to help preserve flavor when consuming a drink, and also to provide a variety of easily carried combinations of canned comestibles. A variety of methods are disclosed for joining the cans together, including a "a thin shrinkable transparent polyester tubing to hold these cans tightly to form an united container", (col. 4, lines 62--62). Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,738, issued Mar. 19, 1996, disclosed a dual container for holding pressurized liquids. The invention describes a cylindrical plastic container 1 with a double-ended bottle shape having a central divider 2 which divides the interior of the container into two separate compartments 3 and 4 (FIG. 1). A detachable plastic stand 7 (FIG. 1) secures the bottle in upright position when not in use. An alternative embodiment discloses an aluminum can 16 (FIG. 5) with a central divider 17 (FIG. 5), with the flat ends of the can providing upright stability when not in use. Again, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,523, issued May 20, 1997, interconnected containers as described. In this invention an "upper" container 10 connects to a "lower" container 12 (FIG. 1), wherein the "upper" container has a cavity in its bottom which has an annular friction shoulder, while the "lower" container has a protruding shoulder on its bottom comparable in size to the cavity on the "upper" container.
While the above cited inventions disclose useful devices and methods for dual containers they do not address the unique conveniences inherent in the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a dual chamber container with enhanced stability and wherein the container walls define the bottom plane for standing the container on either end.
An additional object of the invention is to provide greater stability for a dual chamber container while in a standing, upright position on either end.
A further object to provide a dual chamber container with symmetrical opposite ends containing a "neck-well area" to serve as a spill-guard.
An additional object is to provide a dual chamber container with symmetrical opposite end "neck-well area" having convenient easy-carry two finger apertures, and easy-pour arch construction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dual chamber container compatible with current standard shipping requirements.
A further object is to provide a dual chamber container for conveniently "mix and matching" different types of beverages.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dual chamber container providing uniquely flexible packaging for many household combinations other than carbonated beverages and fluid comestibles.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a dual chamber container wherein a container divider separates the two chambers and, by distributing the weight of the contents through the mid-section of the container, i.e. a lowering of the Center of Gravity, an enhancement of the container's stability is achieved.